Kingdom Emeralds: Power of Memories
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Sequel to Kingdom Emeralds. If you haven't read KE, just check the enclosed overview. Tired of being defeated, Xemnas and Dr. Eggman decide to join forces to achieve their goals. For Eggman, Sonic's defeat, and for Xemnas, entry into Kingdom Hearts.
1. Entries In a Journal

**Kingdom Emeralds: Power of Memories**

* * *

**Summary:** Sequel to Kingdom Emeralds. Out of ideas to defeat Sonic, Eggman strikes a deal with Xemnas: in exchange for helping him defeat Sonic, Eggman will help the Organization defeat Sora and retrieve their hearts.

**Rating:** T (for safety)

**Genre:** General/Adventure

* * *

**What Has Gone Before**: A _Kingdom Emeralds_ Overview

In the library of the Castle That Never Was, Xemnas discovered a book on power sources from other worlds, including Earth's Chaos Emeralds. Along with Saix and Vexen, he traveled to Earth to try and obtain these powerful gems. While on Earth, the three of them tested Vexen's newest invention, a dark Keyblade designed to turn someone into a Heartless.

Once on Earth, they tested the dark Keyblade out - on none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow, or Daxsowh, as he was known as a Nobody, was tricked into thinking that if he could obtain all seven Chaos Emeralds, he could regain his heart. Convinced it was the only way he could become whole again, he agreed to help Xemnas find the Chaos Emeralds, thus saving Organization XIII the trouble.

In the meantime, King Mickey sent Sora and Riku to Earth, to stop Xemnas' latest plan. Along the way, the two of them met Sonic the Hedgehog, who was looking for his friend Shadow. Since Sora and Riku were looking for Xemnas, the three of them decided to team up and search together. It was then that they discovered Shadow had been turned into a Nobody.

Enlisting the help of Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna, the six of them managed to turn Daxsowh back into Shadow, but not before Organization XIII had all the Chaos Emeralds. After Xemnas used the Emeralds to turn himself invincible and enter Kingdom Hearts, both Sonic and Sora followed his lead. Once inside Kingdom Hearts, the two of them fought Xemnas in a battle that would have been a stalemate, had Sonic not realized how to use the power in his and Sora's hearts to stop the Nobody.

Working together, Sora and Sonic defeated Xemnas and sent him back to The World That Never Was. The Chaos Emeralds were taken back to Earth, and the worlds were safe again.

_Until Now…_

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **Evil's Alliance**

"What will it take to kill that infernal rodent!?"

Dr. Eggman, would-be dictator and evil genius, sat in front of his computer, scrolling through a list of possible plans and robot designs.

"Everything I come up with, that stupid blue rodent destroys. What do I have to do to stop him?"

After scrolling through the list for several minutes, he finally gave up and closed it. It was no use. There was nothing he could use that Sonic hadn't already destroyed.

Upset, and out of ideas, he closed the list and started looking through the other folders on the computer. He opened the one titled 'Gerald Robotnic' and started looking through it.

"Perhaps my grandfather can give me a few ideas." He mused.

He scrolled through the diary, stopping now and then to check different parts of it, but came up with no new ideas, at least not until he got down towards the beginning of the book, which was were he read,

_There are other dimensions outside the planet Earth, as I learned today. My latest invention, which I call a ' teleporter' malfunctioned, and instead of landing me on Earth, I landed in a kingdom known as Radiant Garden, where I met Ansem the Wise, as his subjects call him. He has recently assumed his father's throne, and was interested to learn of the existence of another world._

_He and I had an interesting discussion on hearts, and Ansem told me about some of the experiments that he plans to perform as soon as he can find a suitable helper. Our talk has convinced me that when working on next version of Project: Shadow, I must make sure this creature has a heart._

"Other worlds, huh?" Eggman muttered to himself. He was near the bottom of the computer page now. He stopped scrolling back down and started to slowly scroll back up, looking for other references to Radiant Garden. He found another, dated almost a year later.

_I paid another visit to Ansem today. He has found his assistant for his project, a young man named Xehanort. Ansem plans to begin his experiments on the heart very soon._

_While I was there, I offered him some help on a device he was building to study that world's power source, the Kingdom Hearts. He was most appreciative, and in return offered me much useful information that he has collected on hearts._ _This information will be very helpful when I begin the next version of Project: Shadow. Now that the Biolizard has been placed in stasis, I am ready to work on the next version of the project._

"Radiant Garden." Eggman repeated the name. "And the power of Kingdom Hearts. Perhaps I can use that power to stop Sonic."

With an evil smile on his face, Dr. Eggman brought up a new page on the computer and began working how he could find and visit Radiant Garden.

* * *

Back at the Castle That Never Was, Xemnas was pacing around the Proof of Existence, trying to figure out some way to get past Sora and into Kingdom Hearts.

"That stupid child. But the Keyblade makes him stronger. I must find a way to get into Kingdom Hearts, and stay there until I can successfully retrieve my heart."

Xemnas paused for a moment, and then resumed his pacing again.

Saix portaled into the room a moment later. "Is everything alright, Superior?"

Xemnas stopped backing, and glanced back at his second in command. "No, everything is not alright. I must find a way into Kingdom Hearts."

Before Saix could reply, they were both temporarily blinded by a flash of light.

Xemnas brought up his arm to shield his face, then lowered it to look at the white light. It was a new type of portal, and stepping out of it was a person.

A rather egg-shaped person.

The light receded, and standing in the Proof of Existence was an egg shaped human, wearing a red coat and black pants and shoes. He was wearing glasses that covered his eyes, and though he was as bald as an egg, he had a very large moustache.

The human looked around, taking in the proof of Existence, then turned to Xemnas.

"This wouldn't happen to be Radiant Garden, would it?"

Xemnas laughed. "Radiant Garden has been gone for along time now. It was plunged into darkness. This is the World That Never Was."

"Is this what Radiant Garden has become?" The human asked.

Now both Saix and Xemnas scowled.

"If you're looking for Radiant Garden, you'd better try Hollow Bastion." Saix suggested threateningly.

Xemnas looked the human over. "Who are you, and how do you know about Radiant Garden?"

"My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnic, better known as Dr. Eggman."

"Fitting." Saix muttered under his breath.

"I learned about Radiant Garden through two notations in my grandfather's journal." Eggman continued.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, who was your grandfather?"

"He was the great genius, Gerald Robotnic." Eggman replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because while I lived in Radiant Garden, I observed a human coming to visit Ansem the Wise." Xemnas replied. "He helped Ansem with a device to study Kingdom Hearts, and the human, Gerald Robotnic, was allowed to see Ansem's research on the heart. That was when Robotnic told us that he would make sure his own project had a heart."

Now it was Eggman who cocked his eyebrow. "And who might you be?"

"I am Xemnas, the Superior of Organization XIII. But in Radiant Garden, I was known as Xehanort. That is, I was known as Xehanort, before I destroyed Radiant Garden." Xemnas finished.

Eggman's moustache twitched. "I believe that you and I can help each other, Xemnas. I believe we can help each other a lot."

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** And so it begins, the sequel to Kingdom Emeralds. Anyway, I wasn't sure whether I should put this in the Kingdom Hearts section or the Sonic the Hedgehog section.

**Nyoshi:** The original went into the Sonic the Hedgehog.

**T.A.R.N.S.:** I guess this one's goin' there too.

**Nyoshi:** Please review and tell us what you thought!


	2. Mysterious Disappearances

**Kingdom Emeralds: Power of Memories**

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Disappearances **

* * *

"I wonder if the Superior thought this through before he decided to let that stupid human in here." Vexen muttered as he helped Marluxia and Lexaeus set up one of the three containment units Eggman had built.

One was designed to hold Sonic, the other Sora, and the last was for Axel, which seemed like overkill to Vexen.

"Though Number VIII did a magnificent job of helping ruining our plans last time." He said, mostly to himself.

Back in the Proof of Existence, Dr. Eggman was talking to Xemnas.

"I understand what you want, but how are you going to get it? How can you manipulate someone else's memories?" Eggman asked.

"With the help of a certain Nobody." Xemnas replied. "But I'll need your help too. Tell me Doctor, what do you know about the power of the heart?"

* * *

Kairi sat on the beach of her home, Destiny Island, wishing the time away until Sora and Riku got back.

"I wonder what King Mickey wanted to talk to them about." She mused as she stretched out on the sand. No one besides her, Sora and Riku came to this part of the beach, so it was mostly deserted. Other people visited the parts of the beach that had better swimming areas.

"Maybe once they come back, we can leave the island and go visit some of our friends." She continued.

"Who says you need to wait?"

Kairi gasped, then spun around, only to see Saix standing there.

"You…you're one of the Nobodies from Organization XIII." Kairi exclaimed. "You abducted me from Axel!"

"You remembered." Saix said blandly. "How kind of you. Now, you will be so kind as to come with us."

"No way!" Kairi turned and tried to run away, but nearly ran into a second Nobody.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you're gonna have to come with us." The second Nobody said. Briefly, Kairi noticed an eye patch over one his eyes, and wondered what had happened to him.

She didn't have much time to wonder, as Saix grabbed her arm and dragged her through a dark portal the second Nobody must have opened.

"Let go of me!!" She screamed as she struggled to get free. She watched the darkness of the portal close around her, and then her world went black.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

"So, you must be one of the Princesses of the Heart."

For a moment, Kairi couldn't remember where she was, then it came back to her. She'd been kidnapped by Saix - again. And she recognized this place. It was the basement of the Castle That Never Was.

What she didn't recognize was the rather fat human standing outside her cell.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Dr. Eggman." The fat man replied.

"Why are you here?" Kairi asked.

"I'm helping Organization XIII, in exchange for their helping me." Eggman replied. "Now that I've acertained you're still alive, if you'll excuse me, I must go speak with Xemnas."

Kairi watched him walk away, then looked around the cell. There were no portals she could use to escape.

"Namine, are you there?" She asked, waiting for the witch to answer.

But there was no reply from inside her mind.

"Namine?" She asked again.

"Namine, where are you?!"

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

This shouldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. She had joined with Kairi. There was no way someone could have separated them again – right?

Clutching her sketchbook, Namine tried to reassure herself. She had been separated from Kairi, but it would be over soon, she was sure. Any minute now, Axel or Riku would come in, and everything would be fine.

As if in respond to her wish, the door swung open, but neither Axel nor Riku were standing there. Instead, it was a grey-haired Nobody, followed by a human wearing a strange red coat and black pants.

"You're sure she's the Nobody?" The grey haired one asked the other man.

"I'm positive." The second man confirmed. "She was the one who was inside that Kairi girl."

"Then you must be Namine." The grey-hared one studied her closely. "You may call me Superior. And the human you may call Doctor Eggmen."

"Dr. Eggman." The human corrected.

"By now you are no doubt wondering why you are here. Well, I will tell you. You are going to help us gain access to Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas continued.

"No! I won't help you! You can't make me!" Namine cried.

"Oh, really?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"You will want to rethink that." Xemnas informed her. "You will help us, because if you don't, then Sora will suffer for it."

Namine stared at him for a moment, then exclaimed, "I don't believe you!"

"Very well." Xemnas turned and began walking back towards the door. "In a little while, I will send another member of the Organization to you with proof. You are going to help us. And if you don't, Sora will be the one to pay for it."

* * *

"It's really good to be going back home. But I'm glad we got to see everyone in Disney Castle again."

"Yes, Sora, you've said that nine or ten times already." Riku replied as he stared out of the Gummi Ship window.

"I know," Sora leaned back in his chair. "But I'm just saying."

"Again."

"I wonder what Kairi did while we were gone." Sora mused

Riku chuckled. "She went to school. She's always upset at us for running off and leaving her behind."

"She's probably safer on the island anyway." Sora said. "Except that one time when Axel showed up and dragged her off…which wouldn't have been that bad except Saix kidnapped her from Axel…"

"What do you think Axel wanted, anyway?" Sora continued a moment later. "He didn't seem to care if he got his heart back or not. Maybe he's not even a Nobody."

"Dunno." Was Riku's only reply.

There were a few minutes of silence, then Sora spoke again. "Hey Riku, would you mind going back to the Island by yourself?"

"Why?"

"I wanna stop by Hollow Bastion and see everyone again. It's been awhile. You can just drop me off there and go onto the island by yourself, and I can get back in another day or two."

"Alright. I'll tell your parent's your gonna be late."

"Thanks Riku."

* * *

"Xemnas, you have the containment center's you're going to need. Now I think it's time for you to fulfill your end of the bargain."

Xemnas glared at the human who had invaded his study. "What I need is far from over. That will not be accomplished until Kingdom Hearts is mine. Besides, you'd be wiser to wait until we capture Sora, especially now that he's friends with your Sonic."

"He's what!?!" Eggman exclaimed, irritated that Sonic had already beaten him to this new world. How could it be possible?

"I have met Sonic before, and rest assured I will help you capture him, but first I will take care of a more immediate problem." Xemnas stated. "First, we must get rid of the Keyblade Wielder." _And Number VIII_, He added silently.

And, the Superior realized, Dr. Eggman was right. Sonic would have to be caught soon, before he realized something was up and came looking for trouble. Heroes had an uncanny knack for knowing something was wrong. And he didn't put it past the blue hedgehog to hop across a few worlds and come help Sora.

Blue hedgehog. Shaking his head at the lunacy, Xemnas turned back to Eggman. "You may send the rest of the Organization to the throne room. I want to see them."

* * *

Sora headed through the outskirts of Hollow Bastion, looking forward to seeing his friends again, even if it was only for a couple of days.

"Maybe I should get a gift for Kairi while I'm here." He mused to himself. "I wonder what she'd like."

"It doesn't matter. She's not on your precious little Island."

Startled, Sora swung around and saw Vexen standing there. "You." Sora pulled out his Keyblade. "What have you done with Kairi?"

"I?" Vexen asked. "I've done nothing. But you may come with me if you'd like to see her."

"No way. I'm not falling for that. Give her back now." Sora brandished his Keyblade.

"So you want to fight, eh?" Vexen asked as Xaldin and Lexaeus stepped into view. "But can you handle all three of us at once?"

Sora's eyes widened for a moment before a look of determination appeared on his face, and he charged at the Nobodies.

* * *

In a seedy pub in one of the darker corners of Hollow Bastion, a Nobody sat at a barstool, sipping at a pint of ale. The smoke and fumes of the place didn't bother him; he sat quietly listening to the conversations going on around him. In one corner of the room, a couple of people had started a game of darts.

He was still enjoying his drink when the door swung open and someone stepped into the room. He knew without turning around the person – no, the Nobody - was staring right at him.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here, Axel?" Zexion asked him.

Axel picked up his drink and turned to face Zexion. "Well, if it isn't Emo Boy. What brings you here, Emo Boy?" He took another sip of his drink.

"Stop calling me that." Zexion ordered. "The Superior wants you brought back. You're coming with us, now!"

Us. It was more then just Zexion. Axel stored that fact for later and then calmly replied, "I'm not getting up off this stool until I finish my drink. You'll just have to wait."

Zexion walked a bit closer to Axel, then reached out and knocked the liquor out of his hands. The cup fell to the floor with a clatter, spilling its contents everywhere.

The other bar patrons watched eagerly, anticipating what was coming next. The red-headed Nobody looked first at his drink on the floor, then at the Cloaked Schemer. "You're going to regret that." Axel warned him.

Outside the bar, Demyx drummed his fingers impatiently on the ground as he and Larxene waited. "What's taking Zexion so long?" The sitar player asked.

"I don't know. But if he doesn't hurry I'm gonna go in there and drag Axel out myself." Larxene replied.

A moment later, the doors of the bar were blown off as Zexion was thrown out by a powerful wave of fire. The Schemer rolled to a stop a few feet away, and Larxene and Demyx looked up to see Axel exiting the bar, a chakram swinging from each hand.

"You can add the repairs for the door to my tab," Axel called to the bartender. "I'll pay for those next time I come back." Then he turned back to Zexion.

"All I wanted to do was finish my drink in peace but you wouldn't even let me do that." Axel said as he reached down and pulled Zexion to his feet, then slammed him against the wall of another building, the spiky tips of his chakram just below Zexion's chin. "What am I gonna do with you, Emo Boy? Send you back to Oblivion for the second time? That would probably save Sora some work in the future."

"That's our cue. Let's go," Larxene said as Demy jumped to his feet, and they both went to help Zexion. Before Axel had a chance to do anything else, a blast of water sent him flying away from the Cloaked Schemer.

"'Bout time." Zexion said as he stood up and brushed some imaginary dust off his coat.

"Pipe down." Larxene ordered. "You should be glad we came at all."

"Now isn't this a happy little reunion." Axel said as he stood back up and picked up his chakrams, steam rising rapidly from his body as he dried himself off. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Larxene? And Demyx, too. I knew Zexion had brought friends."

"You're coming with us, whether you want to or not!" Demyx told him.

"Hmm, let me think about that – no." Axel said, swinging his chakrams.

"Too bad it's not an option." Larxene said as she pointed a fist full of daggers at him. "You're coming with us."

"You wanna try and make me? Bring it." Axel replied with a sneer.

"I would, but I'm not here to play fair." Larxene replied with a mean smile. "Demyx, now!"

Demyx resumed playing his sitar, trapping Axel in another wave of water, upon which Larxene began an attack of lightning, an attack designed to hold and incapacitate the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Larxene, smiled, enjoying it perhaps a bit too much. Zexion watched impassively as Axel was held suspended in an orb of torment, his screams muffled by the water.

A few more seconds passed, and Zexion finally spoke. "You'd better stop now. The Superior wants him brought back alive, remember?"

"He is alive. Mostly." Larxene said in a pleased tone. But nevertheless, she stopped the electricity, and Demyx recalled the water, allowed the other Nobody to fall to the ground.

Larxene opened a portal and stepped through it, leaving it open behind her. Demyx and Zexion stepped forward and each grabbed Axel by an arm, then unceremoniously dragged him through the portal, which closed behind him.

* * *

"Ah, nothing like a good run to clear your mind." Sonic jokingly said as he zipped along at a steady jog… if one considered 950 miles per hour to be nothing more than a steady jog.

He rapidly decreased his speed and came to a stop under a tree. "In fact, it was such a good run, I think I'll top it off with a nap." He said as he plopped down under the tree, stuck his hands behind his head, and proceeded to doze off…

…

…

"He's asleep!" Came the excited whisper.

A calmer voice replied in an equally soft voice, "This may be easier than I expected."

Sonic opened one eye to see who was making the racket, then quickly opened both eyes and sat up. "You know, you really need to be a little quieter when sneaking up on someone."

"So much for that." A familiar voice said. "We expected you were asleep."

"You!" Sonic scowled at Saix. "I knew I'd seen you somewhere before! You were with that Xemnas guy Sora and I fought – you were one of his helpers!" The blue hedgehog realized that the other two attackers must be on the same side as Saix, since they were all dressed alike. One of them had pink hair and a pink scythe, and the other had blond hair, a beard, and multiple ear piercings, though he didn't appear to have any weapons. At least no weapons that Sonic could see.

"Congratulations, Sonic," Saix said in a voice that indicated that he couldn't care less what conclusions Sonic had made. He pulled out his claymore, then continued. "We bring you a special invitation from the Superior. He would like you, Sora, and Axel to join him for a … special occasion."

"Yeah? Well, you can tell ole' X-man that I'm not gonna be able to make it." Sonic said, then aimed a spin-dash at Saix's head.

"Luxord." Saix said.

The Gambler snapped his fingers, freezing Sonic in midair and allowing him to fall to the ground.

"Either way, it was still very easy." Marluxia pointed out.

"True, but we don't need him running away when time starts again. Pick him up." Saix ordered.

Marluxia used some vines to grab Sonic and hold him up. Time started again around the hedgehog, but before he could do anything, Saix used the flat side of his claymore to bludgeon him unconscious.

"I hate pesky rodents," Saix said as he glared at Sonic's still form with satisfaction. "You two, get him and let's get going. I don't like it here."

Saix stormed back through a portal, leaving Luxord and Marluxia to grab Sonic and drag him through the portal.

"It must be the sunshine of this place." Marluxia pointed out. "It makes Number VII miserable."

"Yeah, well, let's just get back to the Castle." Luxord replied. "I don't even know what the Superior even wants this hedgehog for, anyway."

* * *

Sora blocked one of Lexaeus's attacks and countered with his own Keyblade before swinging around in just enough time to stop Xaldin from impaling him on a lance. He swung around again and knocked Xaldin away, before turning to block Lexaeus again.

_Boy Riku, I could sure use your help right now_, Sora thought as he tried to hold off Lexaeus's attack. Then he realized that Vexen was directly behind him and about to bring his shield down on Sora's head. The Keyblade Wielder darted out of the way, allowing Lexaeus to crash into the other Nobody.

He turned around and braced for the next attack, only to get blown head over heels as a blast of wind hit him from behind. "You're not such a good fighter on your own, are you?" Xaldin asked.

"It doesn't matter." Sora jumped to his feet and brandished his Keyblade. "I'm still going to defeat you!"

"You can't win like this." Xaldin told him. "You may as well give up."

For an answer, Sora charged at the Nobody. Before he even got to the Whirlwind Lancer, Vexen froze him in a block of ice, and Lexaeus used his tomahawk to smash the ice and knock Sora out.

For a moment, the three of them regarded the unaware figure, then Xaldin spoke again. "Next time, let's just kill him."

"Not this time. Superior wants him alive." Vexen said as he opened a portal.

"Yes, but what for?" Xaldin asked.

"I don't know." Vexen said. _But I bet that human does!_ "Let's get back home." He stepped through the portal, followed by Xaldin, while Lexaeus grabbed Sora and brought up the rear.

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** I MADE IT!! –collapses- I'm sorry, I meant to have this up yesterday, but I couldn't get it done before bed. I'd already had this chapter half-started from awhile ago, but still. It ran on for nine pages in MS Word. I'm sorry if it seems choppy, this was very hard for me to write... at least the beginning, anyway. And I'm still no better at battle scenes than I was back in Kingdom Emeralds. Oh well. I'll struggle along. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, too. Thank you!! it means alot to me. ^^

This was chapter was still just plot development. But at least we're starting to get somewhere. Organization XIII now has Namine and Xemnas is going to use her on someone's memory, plus they have Axel, Sora, and Sonic. Heh heh. You'll all have to wait and see what happens next. If you didn't quite understand some parts, those will hopefully be explained as we go along. Well, I'm off. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
